As We Met
by Meriadeth
Summary: As Revenge Will Be Sweet continues,this is the story of how each couple met and fell in love.   Review if you like.


As We Met

As the story Revenge will be sweet continues, I have decided to make this. It is how the couples met and became lovers.

(Hiroki and Nowaki)

Hiroki had never been the type to go to a dance club, but on this occasion he made an exception. He was out of town for business, well an assignment. He had checked himself in a hotel and decided that the t.v was boring and looked up local entertainment. After searching bar after bar, he chose a dance club and took off from there, he would decided later if he was going to bring someone back.

Nowaki was waiting for Sara to get done with a phone call. He was sitting on one of the chairs in the lobby of the hotel that they had just checked into. Their boss had asked them to assist another boss with a kill that was going to be difficult. They had found out that the other boss had already sent his guy to the city they were in now, even though Sara was livid about working with someone else, the money was worth it.

Hiroki was getting off the elevator and started to walk to the entrance. He looked at one woman that was talking very loudly about something; he paid no attention to the conversation and just walked by her. Just about the time he made to the lady at the counter to ask for a cab something made his spine tingle, turning around he saw the most amazing body that a man would have. And with all his strength he turned back and addressed the woman.

Nowaki had been looking at the fish that was in the aquarium in the lobby, he looked back as something caught his eyes. His eyes widened a little as the cutest man he had ever seen walked over to the counter. Looking at him for a split second he turned his attention back to Sara as she came over huffing in rage. He looked back as the man walked out the door and he craned his neck as he saw him enter the cab.

Sara was very angry, her boss knew that she and Nowaki always worked alone, they were perfect together. They never fought, well not much. She had always worked alone, but then she met the little scrap of a boy named Nowaki she had taken a liking to him and that was when she began his training. Looking over to her friend and partner she noticed him looking over at something, turning her head to look she saw a man getting in a cab. She smiled as she looked at Nowaki and giggled when she caught him blush.

"If you want him, go after him, then come back, no falling in love" Sara said. That was her only rule, never to fall in love; she just wished that she had obeyed that rule herself. She hated that she had falling in love with her partner, but the heart never obeys the mind. Seeing the nod from Nowaki she watched as he walked to the counter and asked the lady a question, she sighed and walked to the elevator and up to her room.

Hiroki walked in the nightclub and was assaulted by the loud thumping music. He walked to the bar and ordered a beer. Taking it he sat on one of the couches near the back and made himself comfortable, there he sat and watched as men and women grinded each other to the beat of the song. He was lost in watching a couple of guys kissing heatedly and noticed out of the corner of his eyes as a tall man walked towards him.

Feeling nervous he straightened up on the couch and downed what was left of his beer and rose as the man stood in front of him. He was praying that the man could take rejection well; he hated to have to enforce it, especially with all the people that were having a good time. Taking a good look at the man standing in front of him, he couldn't help but blush as he recognized him. It was the same one from the hotel lobby; he had followed him all the way here.

Nowaki had gotten the name of the place from the lady at the desk and had called a cab to take him there. When he reached the place he had bribed the bouncer and had gotten in, much to the dismay to the people that were waiting their turn. Walking in he immediately started to search for the man. Finally finding him he walked over to him. Seeing the look that came across his face he proceeded with caution.

"Would you like to dance" Nowaki asked and seeing the nod he grabbed the man's wrist and started to walk to the dance floor. Looking back he saw that the man had a blush on his check and smiled a little at that. Finally on the dance floor he turned and held the man in his arms as he danced to the rhythm to the song.

Hiroki was shocked when he nodded his head that yes he wanted to dance. He stiffened a little as his wrist was grabbed but allowed the man to lead him to the dance floor, he couldn't stop the blush as his heart rate increase when the man touched him. He was never the one to believe in love at first sight, but obviously his body loved to be touched by this man, which freaked him out just a little. As soon as he was on the dance floor he was pulled to the man's strong body only to blush harder as his hips started to grind with the music. His eyes widened when he felt the familiar tug in his lower half as something started to come alive down there,

If Nowaki was smiling before, he was positively beaming now as he felt something poke his thigh, looking down he saw the fierce blush on the smaller man. Whispering to the man he saw the nod and they turned and left the club.

Upon reaching their hotel they took the elevator to Hiroki's room, Nowaki just followed the smaller man. And as soon as he opened the door he grabbed the man and lifted him up and pushed him to the wall.

Sara was about to fall asleep when Nowaki walked back to the room he shared with her. Pausing to take a good look at him, she couldn't help but laugh a little at the face of a man that had been truly and well fucked. Seeing him look at her, he blushed a little and got ready for bed. They had two full size beds and he crawled into his and turned out the lights and with a good night he fell asleep. His dreams that night was full of erotic scenes of the man that he just had sex with.

Hiroki woke to a lonely bed and wished that the man had stayed, but was kind of glad he left at the same time. Just as he was about to shower his phone went off and he quickly answered.

Sara awoke to her cell phone ringing and answered, only to get angry again as her boss told her that the man they were to meet up with was going to meet them at a local coffee house that was located two minutes away from the hotel they were at. Giving her vocal response she hung up. Looking over to Nowaki she noticed that he was awake and waiting for their plan.

"Well we meet this guy that is going to help us at a coffee shop in an hour, so I guess we need to get ready" she said rising from the bed and headed for the shower. Nowaki for his part just nodded and waited for his turn. He wondered if he would ever see the man he met last night again, then he realized that he had never gotten the guys name. Maybe that was a good thing. He rose from the bed as Sara came out already dressed and ready to go.

Hiroki was checking out when he noticed that the guy he had slept with was leaving his room and was mortified that he was leaving with a woman. He left immediately and vowed never to pick up guys from a club again. He asked the doorman where a certain coffee shop was and thanked him when he pointed it out. He briskly walked to it and ordered a large coffee and waited for his guests to arrive, all he knew that was a woman and a man was coming and that he would recognize them when he saw them, she would be wearing a dress suit as he would be in a business suit. He was sitting there lost in the events that happened that night and the shocking events that happened this morning.

Looking up as the bell rang, he paled when he noticed that the guy was walking in followed by the woman, but what made him pale was the fact that they both had suits on. This was his luck. Standing up he motioned for them to his table.

Nowaki was waiting for some type of signal to tell him where the guy that they were supposed to help, he glanced around and was shocked when the man from last night waved him over. He felt Sara stiffened when she saw that it was the same man from last night waving them over, she stomped over to him and proceeded to tell the man that Nowaki was not for him and that if he tried to take him from her he would regret it for the rest of his short life.

Nowaki for the most part was mortified as Sara started in on the man that he had slept with last night and was trying to get her to calm down. He blinked when the man grabbed her, and pushed her away from him.

Hiroki was livid, who did this woman think she was, coming in here and proceeded to cause a scene.

"Look bitch, I don't know what crawled up your ass this morning, but our bosses want us to work together and as I have no choice, I suggest that you shut the hell up" Hiroki said through gritted teeth. Seeing the woman back down with a shocked face, he sat down and called the waiter over and motioned for his guests to order. He refused to look at the man.

Nowaki was shocked when he discover that they were to work with the man that he had slept with last night. He looked to Sara as she glared at the other man. He lowered his head as she looked his way.

Sara was always short tempered and the smallest things would set her off. She glared back at the man, but she knew that her boss would be angry if she refused the job. So stealing herself she introduced them.

"My name is Sara, and this is Nowaki" she said as she gritted her teeth. Seeing the man look over to Nowaki she bit her lip to control her temper. She knew that Nowaki was gay and would never look at her as a lover, only a friend and mentor, and that made her angry at herself.

Hiroki was wondering what woman in her right mind would name her son after a wind storm was thinking. Maybe he was born in a typhoon or something, but not really caring he proceeded to make plans with her and Nowaki. His eyes would occasionally look over at the man and then he would catch himself and looked away.

The next few days changed the course of his life forever, and thinking back on it he couldn't have wished for anything in the world.

(Misaki and Akihiko)

On the busy streets of Tokyo a young man was sitting in a coffee shop looking over a newspaper. The article that caught his attention was the famed Usami family was donating the family jewelry to be displayed in a museum for a couple of weeks. The article went on about how each item was priced in the billions as they were very old. The family itself had been rich for many generations and they had always had carried themselves higher than anyone else.

He read that the museum would have state of the art security systems installed for the unveiling of the precious jewels and that no one would be able to steal it. Misaki would have to look at the displays and find which ones he wanted. He had a week to get ready. It would be perfect as he wanted to visit his brother and his new wife, but he had a stop ahead of him.

Walking to a large complex he entered the number to his flat and walked in. He smiled when all the paintings he had stolen from different places awaited him. He walked around touching different ones. He took great pride in the fact that with practice became perfect. He smiled at one in remembrance as he had stolen that straight from the emperor's palace. The whole ordeal had been all over the papers and they claimed they found the man that had done it, but the man was soon released and then there were indications that the real thief had went out of the country and that was the end of it.

He started off small with stores, seeing what he could get away with and learned it was surprising easy to steal. He then worked on finding different things to steal, mostly from antiques stores and then he moved to the museums. He would stake out the place. Finding different entrances, vents that were big enough to crawl into, picking pockets of security guards getting their badges and making copies, he was never the violent type. So he taught himself stealth and blending in with the crowd. He once was questioned by the police to see if he had saw anything, he had his hand shoved in his pockets as he told the cops that he had saw nothing, all the while he had the thing in said pocket. He never once cracked a smile.

After visiting his brother and his new bride he journeyed back to the museum. He walked in and saw the jewelry with pictures of the family wearing them. Mostly they were women jewelry, but some were men's rings and so forth. A broach caught his eyes and he walked to get a better view of it. He read that it was the famed black diamond that was often wore when the mother of the family went out to socialize. It was the crowning achievement that had ever woman in Tokyo wanting to marry into the family.

Glancing around he saw that it indeed had a laser security system and went to see what the job would need to be successful. He never noticed that he was being watched from across the room.

Akihiko one of the heirs to the family fortune was talking to the curator of the museum when he noticed a boy looking at his families jewels, he being in the business kind of had a clue what the young man was doing. He was staking out the place. He knew that his jewels would be safe, he had personally over saw the installing of the devices and his boss assured him that they were unbreakable.

Misaki was still looking around when he felt he was being watched. Finding it a little creepy he decided that scoping out the place would best beheld another time. Taking his leave he walked out the door and preceded to his apartment to get some gear that he thought would do the job. He studied the place and went to the local library to get the history of the museum and found some outdated blueprints of it also. He scanned them with his phone and made plans to get in there in two days.

Akihiko stood in his kitchen making out with his current boyfriend, Sumi was the kind of man that you wanted to take home to your parents and introduce them. He was kind, knowledgeable and trustworthy. And as much as Akihiko cared about him he knew that it would not last to long. His thoughts were on a certain brown haired boy with breathtaking green eyes. As much as he wanted to forget him, his thoughts were swimming with erotic pictures of him.

On the day that the heist was supposed to go down, Misaki gathered his gear and waited for nightfall. Checking his gear a final time he set off to the museum. He got there just about fifteen minutes to closing time. Picking the pocket of a security guard as he walked by, he went to a stairwell and disable the video camera. Walking up the stairs he made his way to the security room and watched as more guards left the room as they went to check different areas as the building closed. He had robbed this place before and knew their routine.

Avoiding the guard was easy and he went in the room that housed monitors that the cameras were sending shots to. Looking to see if the jewel that he wanted was being monitored he typed a command that would send a feedback lop to show that the diamond was still their. He had learned that from a computer hacker friend that he went to school with. To save his life he could not remember his name, but he thanked him every time he used the technique.

Walking out of the room he made his way to the roof and walked around and peered in to the windows that were in different sections. Finding the right one he pulled out a wire cutter and felt along the edges for the wire that was always there. Giving it a tiny snip he opened the glass and hooked up a harness that would let him hang in midair. Taking a deep breath he lowered himself in the room.

He pulled out a can of hairspray and pushed as the stream found all the lasers that were in the room that housed the jewels. He saw what he wanted and lowered himself avoiding the lasers and reached in to his pocket for the glass cutters. After making a circle he reached in a grabbed the broach and then proceeded to climb out. Right before he made it out of the window he looked down as someone went into the room. Quickly climbing his way out he slipped once and finally grabbed the window seal and hoisting his body out of the window. He knew he should not have looked back, but he did and saw that the man from earlier that week was looking up at him.

Akihiko had gotten a call from his mother, saying that her and his father was to be going out of the country and she needed her broach and wanted him to get it for her. And like the good son he was he made some calls and went to get it. When he walked in he discovered that it was gone and looked around. Seeing nothing out of place except the hole in the glass case, he looked up and saw the boy from earlier and he ran past the blubbering guards that had accompanied him. He ran to the roof only to see the boy had jumped and racing over he saw that he had made it safely to the ground and was running to the left. He hated running and saw that in the boys hast to escape he had left his rope and Akihiko used it to get off the roof. He then gave chase to the fleeing boy. Pulling his special knife as he watch the boy run into an alley.

Misaki knew he was being chased and had run out of options, ducking in to an alley he searched for away out. Finding none he stood still as the man came to a screeching halt at the beginning of the alley. He was at his wits end and he just looked at the man that was getting closer.

"I believe you have something that does not belong to you" Akihiko said showing off his knife. He saw that he had the boy's attention and smirked when the boy fumbled with something in his pocket. He thought that he would get his mothers broach back and was surprised that the boy pulled out a bag out of his pocket.

Misaki saw the knife and knew that the guy was serious about getting the broach back so, even though he never liked using it he pulled a bag contain a power like substance that when connected to ground hard would explode in a fog like cover and then while the man was coughing he would make his escape

Akihiko was studying the boy and watched as he threw something to the ground and was shocked when the bag exploded into a fog. He had experience with this type of escape and held his had out and grabbed a hold of an arm as he felt it going by him. Gripping the arm he ran out of the fog and pushed the boy to the outside wall of the building.

Misaki was at a lost of what to do now. He struggled in the man's arm and shrieked as his arm was pulled in an odd direction. He was tempted to scream rape but knew that if he did he would have to go in as well and then he would be arrested.

Akihiko was holding the boy that he had been having fantasies all week. He felt himself get hard as those thoughts came to mind. He put his knife away and did something that he would normally never do. He kissed the boy on the lips, just to see what he tasted like.

Misaki was shocked to say the least and struggled again as his lips were kissed, but soon gave up as the kiss got deeper. He just closed his eyes and let passion take him away. He was abruptly pulled away when he felt the man's hand digging in his pockets; he was just kissing him as a way to get the jewel back. Angry about that, he used all his strength and kneed the man in the groin and he watched with a little satisfaction as the man went to his knees and he ran as the man tried to get up.

"Thanks for the broach and the kiss" Misaki said and left at a run. His heart was beating when he returned home and he knew that the running had a small part in it. He touched his lips and pulled out the broach and was studying it, he put it in a small display case he had set up with for it.

After finally getting his breath back and calling his father about the situation. He started to walk back to the museum to collect his car. His mind was spinning with the thoughts of the kiss and basically everything that had happened. His mother was going to be upset, but he knew that he would get it back. That he vowed to himself.

A week later Misaki was back at the coffee shop looking over a newspaper occasionally sipping at his coffee when he heard a chair across from him being pulled out. Glancing up he paled that it was the same man from the museum. Getting a hold of himself he smirked.

"Finally found me huh, well I am sorry to tell you that I sold the broach for a great price" Misaki said smiling. The other man did not look amused.

"I see, well then I guess you'll have to one give me the money you got for it, and two go out on a date with me" Akihiko said and then he smirked at the look on the boys face.

They went on a date two days later. Akihiko never saw a cent.

(Miyagi and Shinobu)

Miyagi was a self made man, who loved to watch things explode. Even as a small child he would watch television about bombs and such. When he was in elementary school he got his parents to get him a chemistry set and that was when it started. Combining two chemicals causing a chain reaction that would explode, he then would test them out to see what damage it could cause.

In high school he learned about timers and sets, he loved shop class. It was there he met a young girl that shockingly had the same fascination as he; they began studding different things about bombs and explosive. He eventually fell in love with her and they started dating. Together they met a man that would hire them to make different bombs for him, he paid hearty and they had more money than they knew what to do with.

It felt that their love would always be there, until one day she collapsed and she died three years later leaving Miyagi devastated, he considered killing himself with his own bomb. He didn't because he had made a promise to her on her death bed.

He started to work freelance until a man asked to become a full time bomb tech for his group of killers. He had agreed and then he got lost in his job. He started to work long hours to kill the loneliness he felt for his long lost love. He became clueless as women would hit on him, until a bright intelligent woman came to help him set up a bomb of a building that housed terrorists and he was glad that she had helped him, due to the fact that he had no clue how to use computers.

Her name was Risako. She was smart, young and beautiful. She would often remind him of his first love. The things that she would say had made him smile, something he hadn't done in a while. It was refreshing and he started enjoying life again. He had asked her to marry him, and was shocked when she said yes.

They had a wonderful ceremony, and a romantic honeymoon. So in love with each other they decided to start to have a family. After the third miscarriage their marriage started to disintegrate around them. He started to work more to avoid her and the final straw was when she started to sleep around. He really didn't care about that, but what really hurt was that she had gotten pregnant with her lover's baby and tried to pass it off as his. He knew that it wasn't his as they had not slept with each other in a long time.

He left her and filed for divorce, his boss had fired her due to the fact that she was pregnant. He waited for her to call crying that she had lost it, but the call never came. She had actually carried the baby to term and had given birth to a healthy baby girl. He was happy for her and told her over the phone when he was over seas. She had called again when he was home and told him that the father had left her and she was alone with the baby, she needed some help.

He hated to hear her cry, so he went to her and they tried to make it work but she was smothering him, afraid that he would leave her. After an extremely bad argument he left and never looked back. Upon reaching his apartment, he had kept it as a sort of escape.

That was when he bumped into a boy no older than nineteen going in to another apartment. He felt a jolt as the boy looked up at him. The next day after entering his place of work, he noticed a newbie sitting at Risako's old desk. Looking harder Miyagi saw that it was the same boy who lived next to him.

Walking up to him, Miyagi was about to speak when his boss entered the room. Since he was standing the boy quickly stood and bowed to the man.

"Ah Miyagi I would like you to meet your new partner. Shinobu this is Miyagi he is our bomb tech" the boss said and turned and walked away.

"You, I remember you from the wedding" Shinobu said as he looked at Miyagi. Miyagi on the other hand was trying to place him.

"You married my sister, then you divorced her" Shinobu said as he rolled his eyes at the blank look on Miyagi face. That was when he remembered him. It was amazing how much the youth had grown.

They started working together and they became the best at their chosen field, Risako tried to call him, begging for his return, but he told her no and that part of his life was over, even though it hurt him to say those words he knew he had to. Eventually she stopped calling.

After a long and painful trip that ended in several innocent people had gotten killed by his bombs he returned home. Lying down on the sofa he dozed off and was gently awoken by small kisses. Grabbing a hold of the face he opened his eyes and saw Shinobu leaning over him. Running his finger threw his hair he pulled him down.

Even though it was not a match made in heaven, or how he envisioned his life, he would not have had any other way..

Thank you for reading

Revenge Will Be Sweet will continue in a couple of days.

Meriadeth


End file.
